1. Field
The present invention relates to signal processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing signals for transmission and for processing received signals.
2. Background Information
Signal processing is typically performed on signals for transmission and on received signals. For example, in a radar system pulsed radar signals for transmission are modulated and amplified. The modulated and amplified radar signals are transmitted over an antenna. The transmitted signals reflect off objects, and the reflected signals are received by an antenna of the radar system. The received signals are amplified and passed to the receiver chain for detection of objects in a radar image.
In many applications system designers strive to minimize the number of components required to perform signal processing. This can be achieved, for example, by combining functions of several components within a single component. Minimization of the number of components can result in smaller system packaging, reducing system costs, and increased signal processing speed. However, it is not always possible to reduce the number of components required to perform a desired signal processing.